


capture me

by vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/vindicatedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which David Cook turns out to be quite a bit more than David Archuleta's number one fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	capture me

Archie didn’t think much about him at first; he thought it was just was some poor guy dragged to one of Archie’s shows by a sister or a niece or (god forbid) a grandmother.  After all, the man stuck out like sore thumb.  He looked like he belonged in a bar than one of David Archuleta’s concerts; like a rock star who could care less about the newest  _American Idol_.

But then the man began reappearing, show after show, and Archie couldn’t help but be distracted by this grinning man who always wound up getting the front row seat to his concerts, never missing a single one (he knew Archie’s schedule better than Archie’s own family, it seemed), and often wearing (oh my heck) Archie’s fan shirts, despite the fact that they were several sizes too small for him.

(It did emphasise the breadth of his chest and shoulders though, and Archie felt a little guilty looking at a fan like this, but it also didn’t help that the ridiculous man was attractive and, um,  _sexy_ , okay.)

Archie had always felt a prickle at the back of his neck whenever he moved across the stage, knowing that those hazel eyes were always following him.  And whenever Archie would sit at the piano for one of his slower, more intimate songs, this mysterious fan’s gaze would bore into his so unashamedly that Archie knew it wasn’t just the stage lights that were making him feel hot.

Eventually, his curiosity—and attraction—got the better of him.  After saying his final goodbye to the crowd after the encore, he deliberately dawdled backstage, ignoring the questioning looks his manager was giving him.  He peeked out into the audience, and sure enough, even though the crowd had already thinned, his mysterious fan was still standing there, still looking hopefully at the stage, as if longing for one final glimpse of Archie.

Finally, when everyone else had already left, Archie saw the man’s shoulders slump disappointedly as he turned around to leave, too.  Suddenly feeling a thrilling rush of boldness, Archie found himself calling out, “Hey!”

The man gave a start and looked back—and his eyes widened when he saw Archie stepping down the stage to walk toward him.  His fan looked over his shoulder to the left, and then to the right, and then pointed at himself and incredulously mouthed “ _Me?_ ” to Archie; and at the adorable look of unfiltered surprise on his face, Archie found himself thinking in amused disbelief:  _‘What did this man ever see in me to keep watching me like this?’_

“Hi,” Archie said breathlessly, and damn, initiating conversations were  _so_  not his strong point.  He stuck a hand out and kind of lamely said, “I’m David.”

His fan blinked at him in wonder, and then quickly composed himself enough to shake Archie’s hand.  “I know,” the man said pointedly and winked, and  _oh_  this was a cheeky one.  “And I’m David, too.”

Archie opened his mouth to say something else, but the words died in his throat when he heard his manager call him from the stage, reminding him none too subtly that it was time for them to leave.

Archie sighed and smiled apologetically at his fan.  “Sorry, I guess that’s my cue to, um, go now.  It was, er… nice meeting you, David Two.”

He turned around and bit his lip to stop the way his smile was threatening to take over his face.  As he was about to disappear backstage, though, his fan suddenly called out:

“Does that make you David One then?”

Archie had to clutch one of the mic stands at the unintended burst of laughter that had his shoulders shaking.  He looked over his shoulder and smiled innocently.

“That depends.  Are you saying we’re two of a kind?”

The man—David—looked simultaneously surprised and pleased at the way Archie was playing along.  “Do you want us to be?” was the coquettish comeback, and oh this man had absolutely no shame.

“That depends,” Archie settled for a smirk, “on whether I’ll see you again on our next show.”

And then those beautiful hazel eyes turned heated again, and  _oh_  Archie’s in trouble.

“I’ll be there,” David said roughly, his voice dropping low.  “You can count on it.”

… He’s in so,  _so_  much trouble.

 

* * *

 

“Hi.”

Archie nearly jumped out of his skin at the completely unexpected (yet utterly familiar) voice that greeted him as soon as he walked out the door.  “What the heck—what are  _you_  doing here?”

David Two (as Archie had begun to call him in his mind) merely arched an eyebrow and showed him the VIP pass slung around his neck.  Archie sighed and glared half-heartedly.  “I’m pretty sure that didn’t include access to the actual dressing rooms.”

David smirked.  “I’m pretty sure that being the head of security around here, I’m granted access  _everywhere_.”

Archie stared.  “Are you  _serious_?”

David grinned.  “No.  They really should hire me though.”

And Archie found himself taking an unintended step back as David took a deliberate step forward.  “I don’t think there’s anyone better qualified to… watch over you.  Keep you safe, you know?”

Archie felt his mouth going dry.  He licked his lips and watched the other David’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue.  “What if… what if I have to keep myself safe from  _you_?”

David pressed a hand against the wall by Archie’s head.  “I’m pretty sure,” David whispered hoarsely, “you’re not afraid of a little danger.”

He leaned down, and  _oh_ , their faces were so  _close_.  “… Are you, David One?”

He stilled as they both sensed movement from the end of the hall as people began pouring in, and David pushed himself away from the wall and stepped back.  The sudden movement made Archie inhale sharply as he belatedly realised that he had been holding his breath.

“Have a good show tonight,” David told him breathlessly.  “I’ll be watching.”

 

* * *

 

Archie stared, unable to believe his eyes.

“You know,” he said slowly, “I should start reporting you for stalking.”

David Two—and he really should know the man’s real name by now, shouldn’t he?—merely clicked his camera at Archie, ignoring the way Archie glared in return.  “And I,” David said nonchalantly, “should report you for being a diva.”  He levelled a challenging look back at Archie.  “Hasn’t anyone ever taught you to be professional in this business?”

Archie bristled.  “And how would  _you_  know that?”

David opened his mouth to retort, but a voice from behind Archie cut him off.

“I see you’ve met our new photographer, David!”

Both men swivelled their heads to see Archie’s manager smiling back at them.

“Oh I forgot,” she chuckled, “You’re  _both_  Davids!”

Archie’s mouth dropped open.  “You  _know_  him?”

She looked at him strangely.  “Of course I know him, he’s David Cook.  He’s one of the industry’s most sought-after photographers.”

Archie felt his stomach churn.  “…He is?”  He squeaked.

She walked over to Cook and slung an arm companionably over his shoulders.  “We’re very humbled that he actually agreed to this project.  Normally we couldn’t afford someone like him.”

“Hey now,” Cook interjected brightly, flashing her a disarming smile and making Archie scowl.  “You know I’d do anything for you if only you just asked.  Besides…”

And this time, Cook’s gaze flitted over to Archie, and Archie wasn’t sure if the heat that suddenly suffused his body was due to annoyance or… something else entirely.

“… I was very,  _very_  interested in the subject.”

 

* * *

 

“You know,” Cook said after several shots.  The expression on his face was a mixture of exasperation and amusement.  “This would go a lot faster if you actually loosen up.”

Archie wanted to remain annoyed with Cook, he really did, but the truth was… Archie was a little embarrassed.  He slumped against the wall of the set where they were shooting.  “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.  “I’m really very awkward by nature.”  He glanced up at Cook from beneath his lashes.  “I’m sorry you got stuck with, like, the  _worst_  model ever.” 

Cook said nothing for a while.  He tilted his head as he looked at Archie thoughtfully, intently.  Finally, he said:  “David… I wanna try something.”

Archie watched curiously as Cook pulled up a chair in front of him.  “Sit,” he instructed, “and put your arms on the backrest, facing me.”

Archie wasn’t sure what this was supposed to accomplish.  He spread his legs open as he settled over the seat—and noticed where Cook’s gaze had fallen.  He sighed.  “My eyes are up here, Mr. Cook.”

Cook didn’t miss a beat.  “I know, I was just checking the angle of your body for the shot,” he said dismissively, and wow, okay, now Archie felt a  _lot_  embarrassed.  Had he been reading the signs wrong all this time?

Cook kneeled in front of Archie as he held the camera up.  “Lean your head on your arms,” he said softly, “and close your eyes.”

Archie did as he was told.

“Have you ever been attracted to someone, Mr. Archuleta?”

Archie swallowed at the way Cook’s voice dropped into a rough, low baritone.  He nodded meekly, not trusting his own voice.

“Think of that person now.”  Cook’s words were like melted butter sliding through his sluggish thoughts, and Archie could feel his skin tingling from it.  “Think of that undeniable pull in your gut that makes you drawn to them, the air rife with something heavy and electric that you can’t even breathe.”

The stage.  The lights.  The screaming fans.  The piano.  The kiss of the microphone against his mouth as he sang.  And right in front of him—those eyes that were always watching him.

“Think of finally giving in to that gravity… and imagine yourself falling.”

_‘You’re not afraid of a little danger, are you, David One?’_

“Now open your eyes.”

Archie let out a little gasp as his lids fluttered open—and he found himself staring straight into the camera.

A click, a flash of lights, and Archie blinked.

… What just happened?

Cook’s hands seemed to be shaking as he lowered the camera.  “I think…” Cook whispered, breathless and low, “… we’ve got it.”

 


End file.
